He Who Has Been Denied Love and Peace
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: Aizen Sousuke. Who is he? What is his secret? What mysteries lay behind those cold, detached eyes? As the spiritual beings of the three worlds start to celebrate the peace they deserved, their illusions of peace will be shattered by the very Man Who Has Been Denied Love and Peace. Aizen Sousuke is Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Origins of Love and Peace

* * *

Soul Society is rampart with celebration as they joyfully enjoyed the peace after consecutive attacks from very powerful enemies.

At the main captain meeting hall, a whole bunch of people were bountifully enjoying life.

Some things happened that made major changes to Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Living World. First, a peace was formed between the Shinigami, Arrancar, Fullbringers, Quincy, and Visored. Second, some of the deceased were brought back because of Orihime's powers, including the Primera and Quatro Espada, and some deceased Shinigami.

Sadly, they couldn't find any trace of the soutaicho or his fukutaicho so they weren't brought back.

As they enjoyed another round of drinks, the doors opened and in entered the Five Royal Guards.

Everyone immediately stopped. The lead Royal Guard, Osho, said, "Reio-sama invites you to witness Aizen Sousuke's divine sentence."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Can I ask why we're invited?"

"Of course you _can_," Senjumaru Shutara started, "but you _may _not." She smirked at his annoyed expression.

"Alright, fine, _may_ I ask why we're invited, Osho-san?"

"Since all of you were manipulated by him, Reio-sama thought that it would be beneficial if all of you are to witness and be content with his sentence."

Soifon scoffed. "I don't really care what happens to him, as long as he is killed."

Ichigo frowned while everyone else gave soft nods or statements of affirmation. It seemed that he is the only one who didn't even harbor the thought of being content with Aizen's death. The mere thought to him is just…wrong.

"Well then, it seems we are all in accord!" Osho grinned as he clapped once. "Hold on tight, kiddies!" A light transported them from the captain's meeting hall to…

A Majestic Courtroom

Everyone looked around in confusion and wonder. "Where are we?" Toshiro asked.

"You are in the gods' courthouse." Osho answered. "This is where those who attempted to overthrow the gods are sentenced. All who were brought to the center were permanently destroyed."

More lights appeared and three beings sat by the head bench.

The first was a woman with golden hair and soul-piercing blue eyes. Her attire was a flowing white robe. The second was a black-haired woman with the same soul-piercing blue eyes. Her attire was a rather slightly provocative black kimono. The third was Reio himself.

Aizen Sousuke, clothed in his Hueco Mundo attire, soon appeared with a smile on his face, not even surprised at the transfer. "Ah, it's good to get out of those bindings."

The black-haired goddess, Yami, said, "Aizen Sousuke, we have delayed judgement for too long. No more. You will soon be dealt with."

"Still the gods think that they can dictate what my fate is. That is amusing. Your delusions of grandeur are truly extraordinary." Everyone scowled at his disrespect and calmness to the situation.

"So you don't fear utter annihilation, Aizen Sousuke?"

"If I don't fear death, what is there to fear in life? Death means nothing to me. I will not fear some gods who falsely believed they can easily end my existence."

Soifon whispered to her mistress, "I really want to kill him. I want to bash that face of his in until his head is detached from his head."

Yoruichi returned the whisper, "Don't worry, Soifon. He can't do anything while they are there."

The golden-haired goddess, Megami, frowned before her power fluctuated around her. "Very well then, Aizen Sousuke, let us see if this belief of yours will hold." Her fellow deities flared their powers as well before a light seemed to cover Aizen, who still remained neutral.

But before the light fully crushed him, it shattered into glass, much to the shock of everyone present, including the deities.

"Impossible," Yami exclaimed, "it didn't work on him?" Aizen smiled and Reio frowned.

_The only possible reasons for that to happen would be if he is innocent, has something on him that somehow negates our powers, or he has some connection to a prophecy. That smile of his, too…knowing. It's as if he knows what's going on in our minds. _He leaned towards Megami's ear and whispered, "Let's call Rikudou here. He's the Prophecy Chronicler. He might provide us with some information about which prophecy has yet to be fulfilled." She nodded and telepathically called for him.

A bright flash nearly blinded all but Aizen and the deities before figure appeared. Despite being in bright light, the man's face was encased in a silhouette while the rest of his body was displayed. He has short, light-coloured hair with two distinct pieces rising up to form two horns. His attire consisted of all-white top and bottom underneath a white, high-collared haori with the design of nine magatama in three rows and above it was a stylized circle with concentric rings surrounding the center. He held a long staff in his hand. On his chest was a necklace with six, red magatama. The most unusual thing about him was that his eyes were an alluring purple with concentric rings surrounding the pupil, like the circle on his haori. He regarded the three deities with a nod. "What would you need of me, Megami-san?"

Reio beckoned Rikudou over to him and told him the details in a soft whisper.

Rikudou nodded and said, "I see. Well, I hate to disappoint but there are still multitudes of prophecies yet to be fulfilled and almost half have their chosen ones vanish from existence for unexplainable reasons. I cannot be of any help beyond that."

"I see. Then, that leaves one option." He turned to his Royal Guard and said, "Shutara, search him." Nodding, she stood from her seat, entered the court, and had her mechanical arms hover above Aizen in a circle.

As reiatsu coated her arms to start automatically searching Aizen, Rikudou sat down beside Reio and asked, "Would you mind if I summon some of my people here as well? It has been some time since they last witnessed such a session." Seeing the three deities give their confirmation, he telepathically contacted his guards and they all appeared opposite the souls' group.

A few people stepped at the very front of the bleachers. They seemed to be the leaders. As they sat down, names appeared on their platforms.

The first was a tall man with tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes. His attire consisted of a light-brown, short-sleeved kimono with mesh armor underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants, all underneath a long, white robe with the kanji for 'Wood' on the back. His name is Senju Hashirama.

The second was also just as tall as the first, with fair skin, white, shaggy hair, red eyes, and red markings on his face (two on the cheeks and one on the chin). His attire was a blue kimono, short-sleeved and hiding mesh armor underneath as well, which was held closed by a yellow sash, with blue pants and a bracelet on his left wrist, all under a long, white robe with the kanji for 'Water' on the back. His name is Senju Tobirama.

The third was a light-skinned man with grey hair and dark eyes. He has three lines going down each eye and a goatee. His attire was a red, full-length kimono that was tied with a white sash underneath a haori with the kanji for 'Fire' on the back. His name is Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The fourth was tall, fair-skinned, handsome man with sun-kissed blonde hair, which sideburns on either sides of his face, and sea blue eyes. His attire was a green flak jacket over a blue ninja outfit with two bands on both sleeves, all underneath a white, high-collared, short-sleeved haori with red flames at the bottom and a kanji for 'Wind' on the back. His name is Namikaze Minato.

The fifth was a redhead woman whose hair was tied into two buns which held hanging paper tags and three clips on the left bang. On her forehead was a diamond and she has a dark red shade of lipstick. Her outfit was a high-collared kimono underneath a haori with a red swirl on the back. The name on her platform was Uzumaki Mito.

"Huh," Grimmjow suddenly asked, "what are those guys doing here?"

Minato smiled at him, making some of the women on their side turn a light pink. "Arrancar-san, we only wish to witness a divine sentence, since we have not seen one in years."

"Whoa," Emilou Apache muttered, "I don't care what he's here for, as long as he stays right where I can see him for a very long time."

"Apache," Lilynette Gingerbuck commented, "you're drooling." She didn't even hear what she said.

"Oh," Shutara smirked, "it seems the traitor is more childish than I originally thought." She stepped back and showed the confiscated items to all. "Sadly, the Hogyoku is forever attached to his chest. There's nothing I can do about that, no matter how hard I try." The presented items were a few Caja Negacion, some rolled-up calligraphy notes, a few writing apparatus, a box of tea bags, and unusual items that the resurrected Ichimaru Gin, the Espada, Urahara, Shinji, and Ichigo didn't even know he had. "But these seem to be even more of a catch than the Hogyoku."

The first of the unusual items was a still-uncooked cup of ramen; the second was a pair of dark green, kiddie goggles; and the third was a dark green, toad-shaped wallet, which was filled to the brim with some bills.

"HAHAHA," Grimmjow laughed hysterically. "Oh, man! Aizen kept those things on him and we didn't even notice?!"

However, the rest of the Espada, Urahara, Shinji, Gin, and Ichigo frowned. Why does Aizen have those kinds of objects on him…especially that childish wallet? There's no way he would have objects that serve him no purpose.

That question was soon answered when the area was covered by a dense pressure, causing all souls to tense and sweat profusely.

_Gkh,_ Starrk thought, _this is on the same level as Aizen's on one of his good days!_

Aizen remained stoic as he quickly plunged his hand onto Shutara's haori and pulled out her zanpakuto, allowing him to block the strike to his head via staff from Sarutobi Hiruzen. The aforementioned Royal Guard, in the meantime, let out a small gasp of shock at the sudden intrusion and stumbled back at the concussion that occurred at the impact. "Oh," Aizen mused, "what poor, pitiful, defenseless creature did I offend this time?"

The offender removed his staff from the zanpakuto and engaged in melee combat with Aizen. One thing that everyone noted, though, is that Aizen was fighting one-handed in contrast to his opponent.

Sarutobi twirled his staff and bashed the raised blade of Aizen, which forced him backwards. After another set of twirling and he dashed towards a smirking Aizen.

Blurs crossed their vision and the Senju duo blocked Sarutobi's attempt of stabbing the brunet. "You were careless, Sarutobi," Tobirama said, narrowing his eyes at him. "You failed to notice that he was in the perfect position to disarm and kill you."

"Now, why did you snap?" Hashirama asked. "What is it about the man that angered you so much?"

Taking deep breaths, Sarutobi evenly replied, "I know who those objects belonged to. I know their very design and the ones that the criminal had were just like it. Those goggles were a gift from me and the wallet was from Jiraiya, given to him on one of his birthdays, when no one would." Minato and a redhead behind him gained some odd sense of foreboding. "And the flavor of the ramen that was presented was just as he wanted: miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." He gritted his teeth. "I never would have thought that he would end up in the wrong hands. Tell me, bastard," he snarled at the amused Aizen. "Tell me what you have done with Uzumaki Naruto."

Minato's eyes widened in shock and behind him, the redhead gasped.

Aizen lowered his blade and said, "Ah, the jinchuuriki, I presume? Isn't he that ten-year-old child with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks? Goodness. I didn't even know that someone still considered him so dear. Now I feel bad about doing all I did to him."

"What?" Everyone narrowed their eyes at him.

"His name came up on the wayward souls list I had around two years ago. Give or take. And according to that same list, he was posted as a…special case. Curious as I was, I snuck my way to the area and found one particular soul kneeling in mid-air, his chain of fate still attached to his chest. His eyes were sullen, his form unmoving, his very person broken. Of course, perhaps his execution at the hands of his people played a part in that."

"What are you talking about? What did Konoha do to him?"

"Ah, it seems you're ignorant of your village. Hatred is a truly powerful thing. It makes people choose the stupidest mistakes, especially in fools. Let me summarize what happened to him in one sentence. Uzumaki Naruto died because of his failure to retrieve the last Uchiha."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tobirama asked with a frown while one particular black-haired woman with onyx black eyes and a haori with the design of a fan looked aghast.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, you of all people should know that Naruto-kun and Uchiha Sasuke are complete opposites in every way. One is hated, the other revered. One is hotheaded, the other cold. One eats ramen every time, the other a healthy diet with tomatoes. One had no one; the other had someone. Do you understand, Sarutobi Hiruzen? Uzumaki Naruto received the short end of the stick and Uchiha Sasuke received the long end. It would be no surprise if Konoha's most hated pariah is sent and failed to retrieve Konoha's most wanted bachelor just to receive death as punishment. He also told me that his existence is a danger to the village, quoted from some councillor's mouth, because of a specific organization after his…ah…inner demon." Ichigo and Visored stiffened and wondered what inner demon this kid has. "He was publicly executed and the shock of the betrayal shattered his mind. That was when I arrived. I arrived and gave him a purpose. I took his shattered form and remolded it to something that your village completely denied and absolutely feared from him. He became the absolute killing machine loyal only to me, much like some of my Arrancar. He was to be my trump card in this war but sadly, he was not present during that time." He smirked as he saw the enraged face of Namikaze Minato. "Ah, so you must be his father," he said to him. "I am quite obligated to thank you. I couldn't be any happier with the gift given to me."

Hashirama's eyes flashed before two wooden braces emerged from the ground and grabbed the red and yellow duo. "Keep in mind, Minato-san, Kushina-san, that he is still powerful, restrained or otherwise. Do not let your anger lead you to your deaths."

Her red hair rising behind her, Kushina snarled, "Where is my son, you sick bastard?!"

Smirking, he started inspecting the sword in his hand. "Before Ulquiorra's capture of Inoue Orihime, I seem to notice him hiding things from me. I suspected him of betrayal, much like what happened to him; I fed him to the Hogyoku." Killing intent blasted from mostly everyone present but it did nothing to Aizen. "Even now, I can feel him raging in my Hogyoku. Technically, he is neither dead nor alive. He is simply a meager existence resisting the influence of the Hogyoku."

Urahara Kisuke gripped his fan tight in his fist, cursing the day he created that object.

"Urahara Kisuke," Reio started, "you created the object. Is there a way to release a soul it absorbed?"

"As far as I know, there is none. It once accidentally absorbed the soul of a criminal Hollow. I tried to release it to purify it but couldn't find a way. I'm afraid Uzumaki Naruto-san is trapped there forever."

Faster than any could comprehend, Rikudou appeared in front of Aizen and laid a hand on his chest. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he felt some sort of energy course through him. Suddenly, he was pushed by some invisible force. He crumpled to the floor as Rikudou towered above him. "You are lying, Aizen Sousuke. If Uzumaki Naruto is indeed in the Hogyoku along with the Kyuubi no Yoko, then I could have sensed their chakra in there, especially if they are resisting. I sensed none. In fact, I sense Kurama's chakra…in _you_. Just what are you hiding?" He raised his staff and slammed it right onto Aizen's stomach.

The brunet released a small grunt before something unusual happened. He changed form! He started to look _younger_! His height slowly reduced to that of Ichigo's after his Dangai training. His hair, although losing none of its combed qualities, turned sun-kissed blond with spikes on end. His eyes changed to a beautiful sea blue color, yet having retained their lethality. His face accommodated whisker marks on each cheek. His sash changed color from vibrant purple to blinding orange. He narrowed his eyes at Rikudou and pushed the staff away. "That was rude," he said as he stood up. He rubbed his shoulders. "That must have cracked a joint."

"No way," Toshiro muttered in shock.

"Aizen…was a child?" Harribel's eyes were uncharacteristically wide.

"Our greatest threat was nothing more than a kid?!" Shinji's mouth was in a toothy frown.

"All this time," Ulquiorra spoke with narrowed eyes, "we were following a pubescent teenager like Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aforementioned Shinigami daiko gained twitching brows.

"N-Naruto," Sarutobi shakily asked, "is that…really you?"

"Ah," he looked down at himself, "it seems he negated my transformation. It's a shame. Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted." Then, he smirked. "Yes. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the Child of the Prophecy."

Ichigo and the Visored didn't know what this jinchuuriki is but it could mean someone who is like them, someone who holds something terrible inside him. It would seem that Naruto is holding some Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside him. Somehow, they all felt their Hollows shiver in fright. The Arrancars also felt some shiver of apprehension go up their spine at that name.

Reio's eyes became hard as steel. "Why and how did you come here?"

"It's quite simple. I wasn't lying when I said Konoha executed me. However, there was one little detail I 'failed' to mention. It was premeditated."

"What?"

"You heard me. I made them kill me. Using a confidante's ability in genjutsu, in tandem with Kyuubi's chakra, I essentially took the whole village under my command and programmed them with one simple order: execute me."

Minato asked, "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"I grew bored of Konoha. It has outlived its usefulness and I washed my hands off it."

"You make it sound," Tobirama softly growled, "as though you were using Konoha."

"That's because I was." Their eyes widened. "Ever since I was young, I already inherited Namikaze Minato's intellect and Uzumaki Kushina's unpredictability. Such a dangerous combination, I can assure you. After all, how else could I have fooled the Sandaime Hokage, his advisors, his subordinates, and the Sannin throughout my whole career?"

"What do you mean," Sarutobi asked. "What did you hide from me?"

The answer was: "Everything." Everyone had confused looks so he elaborated with a sigh. "I knew of who I was, who I was born to, and who I had in my gut before I even started ninja academy. I also knew the circumstances of the Hyuuga affair, the Uchiha massacre, the truth of the October tenth Kyuubi attack, Orochimaru's underground experiments, and even Shimura Danzo's secret ROOT operations." With every event spoken, the Konoha shinobis' eyes widened more and more.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me then? We could have stopped a lot of pain and grief if you told me about those things."

"How can you be trusted with things shared by a minor if you can't even be trusted with things shared by Kages? My memory of that night is as clear as daylight, Sarutobi. There were only seven witnesses that night, one of them being me, two being your personal ANBU, two being my parents, one being you, and the last being the Kyuubi no Yoko itself. Your predecessor and successor kept their wives' status as jinchuuriki a secret. Why should I be any different from tradition? Is it because I am the first male to be Kyuubi's jinchuuriki? Is it because I was given the power to defend Konoha after such a devastating attack? What? What foolish reason could you have to break…tradition?"

"I…I…"

"You foolishly believed that Konoha will respect me as Kyuubi's jailor, didn't you? What an old naive fool you are, Sandaime Hokage. You know nothing of human psychology. By telling them of my status, you gave them a reason to fear me and through that fear, it gave them motivation to prevent me from reaching my peak potential as befitting my age. I did my research. Ever since the Rikudou Sennin created the Bijuu, there was a mix of history between village inhabitants who knew of a jinchuuriki's status and those who didn't. Guess what I found. The ignorant did nothing to the jinchuuriki. There were no glares, no isolation, and no hatred. The opposite rang true, as well. Sabaku no Gaara, Nii Yugito, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, Yoton no Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Kirabi, and I were the most recent jinchuuriki and we have a history of hatred behind us. Surely, you remember the Ichibi jinchuuriki during the Chuunin Exams? There was only one instance where people knew of a jinchuuriki's status and yet they treated him like a god; not one experience of hatred, and he's standing right beside those three."

"I wanted to change that tradition! I believed Konoha to be capable of knowing the difference between the jailor and the jailed!"

Naruto smirked at him. "Idealism doesn't suit you, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It just makes you frailer, more desperate." The elder's eyes darkened. "But I digress. Back to the topic at hand, I decided to give Konoha one more chance at redemption: the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi was too predictable during that time. I knew that he would focus on Sasuke-kun, foolishly thinking that he has more potential than I do. Predictably, he gave me off to someone. Regardless of who it was, I knew that this person would make me learn chakra control, chakra control that I 'presumably' lacked. Already knowing the tree-walking exercise, I would be taken to a lake or hot spring to learn water-walking. Since Orochimaru still had me under Gogyo Fuuin, I would be mediocre at the exercise, in which case I expected the following events. Either Sarutobi Hiruzen would release the seal himself or Jiraiya would. Whatever happens for that part is irrelevant to me because it does nothing to my true intentions, contacting the Kyuubi. Jiraiya's pathetic excuse of training just hastened the process. You saw it, didn't you, Sarutobi? You saw the looks of fear in the people's faces when I used the Kyuubi's chakra. Their applause after my match with Hyuuga Neji was simply done for fear that I would intimidate them. I can sense their fear of me. I deemed it hopeless. That was when I started the plan. I knew that Orochimaru wanted Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan, having failed to do the same with Uchiha Itachi in Akatsuki, so I predicted him to send emissaries to persuade Sasuke-kun to go to Orochimaru with temptations of power. Having faced Itachi during our search for the Godaime Hokage, seen my growth overtime, and been under the influence of the Ten no Juin made him extremely malleable to offers of power. So, he defected."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "Since most jonin and chuunin are away in missions and the rest are protecting Konoha, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, would have to send genin to get him. Besides, Sasuke-kun too is a genin, isn't he? She formed the most effective genin team, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and myself. Along the way, Orochimaru's emissaries and my retrieval team acted as I had predicted. They both suggested breaking up the party to handle each other individually. Eventually, I alone would face Sasuke-kun and we would battle. During my absence, the confidante started the plan. Regardless of the outcome of the mission, Konoha would execute me once I return. After that, I used a jutsu that I created and used it to form a time-space dimensional rip. I entered it and appeared centuries ago from now in Rukongai. And you know what happened afterwards."

"Why, Naruto? Why did you become…this," Kushina asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto looked at the redhead woman. She shivered under his apathetic stare but didn't look away. "You ask me why, Uzumaki Kushina? Put it simply, I became Aizen Sousuke to fully show that I left Uzumaki Naruto behind. He died the moment Konoha decided that they know more about fuinjutsu than their precious Yondaime Hokage. The Uzumaki Naruto that everyone saw since then is nothing more than an illusion." He turned to the horrified Sandaime Hokage. "Yes. That's right, Sarutobi. The Uzumaki Naruto you knew never existed to begin with." Rukia, Renji, and Gin gripped their fists upon hearing that last statement, remembering its last use.

Sarutobi's eyes flashed. He was about to start fighting him again when Yami shouted, "ENOUGH! I will not have this court session be reduced to anarchy! All of you return to your seats at once!" The shinobi begrudgingly did as commanded, while Kushina was sobbing onto Minato's shoulder.

The jinchuuriki manipulator smirked as he saw Yami glare at him. "Oh, why are you glaring at me with such hate? Surely, I am not as cruel as the other fools before me."

The goddess restrained herself from actively throttling him. That would be…unbecoming of her. But there has to be a fitting sentence for him. He can't be fully removed from the cycle of reincarnation because there is still that damned prophecy. But he is also too dangerous if left to roam free for too long (in Naruto's standards of time, of course). Imprisoning him in Muken is a possibility but highly discouraged for the main reason that it is easily accessed by powerful intruders, such as Yhwach. If cessation of existence, allowance of movement, and imprisonment in Muken are not at all likely, there is no other choice but to choose…_that. _Gritting her teeth, Yami said, "Uzumaki Naruto, after taking into account your crimes, I have only this to say. You will be sentenced to the lowest level of Hell, where every sinner, treacherous to their lord and allegiances, is forever sent. What say you, sister and brothers?"

Reio was unflinching when he said, "Aye."

Rikudou hesitated before saying, "Aye."

Megami bit her lip as she struggled with her words. Finally, she whispered, "Aye."

Immediately, chains emerged from the corners of the courtroom and bound Naruto tightly, leaving his head exposed, which held a raised brow.

A golden glow shone in front of the deity pedestal and a human-sized Kushanada appeared with a sword in its hand. It started to walk towards Naruto to stab him. And all Naruto did was look at it uninterestedly. The Kushanada immediately gave a thrust to Naruto's chest. The blade jutted out through the back and Naruto grunted a bit. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"What's wrong," Orihime asked. "Why isn't it working?"

"None of you truly understand the position I'm in." Naruto calmly replied over the Kushanada's shoulder. "Sealing me in Hell is practically the same as ending my existence. The fine print of the prophecy, its very intent and meaning, prevents any judgement that prevents me from fulfilling it. Even this judgement of yours is moot. Hell itself is designed to create the term of imprisonment on its inhabitants based on the crimes committed. If you deities feel that the criminal deserves an even longer sentence, Hell allows it. But never does Hell allow the shortening of a sentence outside of a truly benevolent deed. Take me, for example. My major crime, attempting to overthrow you, makes me liable for eternal damnation. But, even Hell cannot stop the prophecy. In your grief and despair, you didn't think of that notion."

Whispers of curses filled the courtroom at that fact.

Reio whispered, "What do we do then? We can't judge him, send him to Hell, or even put him in Muken. Is there any other choice left for us to make?"

Rikudou was silent before he whispered to his fellow brother and sisters. Seeing them begrudgingly nod, he turned his head to his shinobi. Sending a telepathic message to a few select people, he watched as Minato, Kushina, Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama, and an elder with two swords on his back stood and formed a circle around Naruto. Urahara narrowed his eyes and soon stood up and joined the circle, nodding to the others in greeting. Everyone was confused at the action.

The shinobi started forming hand seals and Urahara pointed his staff at Naruto while chanting softly. Concentric circles appeared, surrounding Naruto. Small colored flames soon covered the palms of the preceding people. Minato had a golden yellow color, Kushina a fiery red, Mito a dark purple, Hashirama a bright green, Tobirama a sea blue, the elder a charred black, and Urahara a yellow-green. These colors streamed down their bodies, to the circles, and to Naruto.

The colors coiled around Naruto's body and ended at his chest. Naruto slowly widened his eyes. "What are you doing," he asked as Minato stepped forward and slapped a hand to his chest.

"What is necessary, my son," the father replied as the circle and the stream of colors started to converge on Naruto.

Finally recognizing his plan, Naruto shouted, "NO! YOU WILL NOT SEAL MY POWERS!" Too late, he felt his transcendent powers be reduced to nothingness, sealed along with the Hogyoku on his chest.

Fatigue coating their bodies, the sealers moved out of the way to allow the deities free reign over him.

"It seems we have no other choice," Megami whispered. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to be sent back to the shinobi dimension with your powers reduced to its barest minimum. With this sealing, even your immortality is not as powerful as when you first implanted it onto your chest. At best, you hold the powers you had as a captain of the Gotei 13. This is the most we could do." A portal opened beneath him and started sucking him down.

Some of the souls looked as if they wanted to protest but a look from the Reio and Urahara stopped them. They got the message immediately. _This is the only possible way and it's difficult as it is._

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You are all fools! There is no guarantee that I will save that world. I feel nothing for it. I will not save it, no matter how much it begs me to."

"We know." Rikudou solemnly add, "But all the same, we can understand you enough that you will nevertheless deal with any obstacles to your power. Uchiha Madara will still be defeated by you to destroy your competition of power."

Finally, he shouted, "MEGAMI! Heed my words! Ingrain them into your head! One day, I will return. When that day comes, I will make you watch as I kill your brothers and sister and their pawns! You will BEG me to join them but I won't give you the satisfaction! I will let you live and break your spirit until you become nothing more than a broken slave! I will make you relive their deaths in every waking moment and every nightmare! Remember it! BELIEVE it, for that is the promise of a lifetime! And I do not go back on my word!" He finally disappeared and the portal vanished with a blink. Everyone looked at Megami to see her reaction.

She was gripping her arm tightly as she sobbed softly to herself. Yami comforted her and said to Reio, "Watch Naruto. Make sure he doesn't do anything funny. I'll get Onee-sama to her quarters. She needs rest." With a nod, Reio turned back as Yami and Megami flashed away.

He raised his hand the floor shifted to form an image of Naruto standing up from the ground, grumbling.

"_The least they could do is let me land standing up," he said as he dusted himself. He set his sights on the distance, where the gates of Konoha proudly stood. "Konohagakure no Sato, even now, your very existence is a curse to mine." He chuckled humorlessly as he turned to a direction _not_ Konoha's. "Your time will soon come. But it is of no consequence. I have no business with you as of this moment."_

"What does he mean by that?" Hiyori asked, frowning greatly. "Where else is he going to go?"

_Naruto dashed through trees and ran over water to a pile of ruins._

Confusion showed on the faces of the Hokages and those who knew that place. "What business could he have in Uzushio," Mito muttered.

_Naruto smirked as he said, "Uzushiogakure, your Kage has returned." He put his hand on a barrier of sorts that opened up and allowed Naruto entrance. As soon as he entered, he smiled wider upon seeing the great civilization that met his eyes._

Jaws were dropped upon seeing that image. "He rebuilt Uzushio?!" Sarutobi gawked. "And it was right under my nose! How?! When?!"

_The blond manipulator walked across the streets of Uzushio, where people looked at him in happy shock and great admiration._

"_Is that Uzukage-sama? I heard he was killed."_

"_He's returned!"_

"_Naruto-sama has come back from the dead to lead us again!"_

"_It was as he foretold! Even death could not prevent him from coming back to us!"_

"Did that mean he was expecting this," Mito whispered to herself.

_Naruto simply smiled at them all as he entered the Kage Tower, where he found his way to the main office, where a throne stood at its head._

"Whoa," Grimmjow mused, "it's scary how he has a throne motif for his leader's room both there and in Las Noches."

"That's not all," Gin said with a small grin, "even our secret lab has a throne for him."

_He sat down on the throne, waited a few minutes, and watched as the doors to the room opened and in entered a bunch of people. He felt their shock at his appearance and said, "Hello, old friends. Have your previous illusion of my death been shattered by the very real form before you?"_

"It's very scary," Starrk added. "Even the way he addresses his people is the same."

_One person stepped forward. He had white hair, vivid green eyes, an unusual mark on his chest, and two marks on his forehead. He knelt in front of Naruto, with the rest following suit, and said, "Forgive us, Naruto-sama. We didn't believe the rumors that you were alive. But now that we have affirmed your continued existence and power before us, we believe it now."_

"_Ah, don't worry about it, Kimimaro-kun. It would be quite understandable if you didn't believe since word of my death easily spread through the continent. Speaking of continents, how goes our two confidantes in Konoha?"_

"_They report that Konoha is struggling economically since the other lands broke the alliance with them."_

Sarutobi gasped. "Oh, no, that's not good. Konoha's recent and most advantageous alliances with the other lands all respected Naruto and viewed him as a hero. Since Konoha killed him, they no longer have any reason to hold the alliances, despite the execution being against their will."

"What are you talking about?" Tobirama asked.

"Aside from Suna, Konoha has no other advantageous alliances. But even Suna disliked Konoha because we got most of their missions. Nami no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Takigakure, and others sent letters to me, requesting alliances with Konoha. It was joyous since it would give Konoha the boost it needs since its history of tragedies. As a footnote, every letter ended with this: 'as long as Uzumaki Naruto is and will remain an active shinobi under Konoha's forces. If he is in any way, shape, or form removed from service for any reason, we will retract our services.' They are loyal to him to that extent."

"So he even had countries bent to his will," Shinji said.

"_That's good. Let Konoha see what it means to take their people for granted. They took their Hokages and jinchuuriki for granted. They are all now absent from them. It is truly ironic, isn't it? For all of Konoha's beliefs of the Will of Fire, its people do not even understand its intent."_

"_It is indeed. Also, our confidant in Otogakure informs me that Orochimaru is planning to obtain his body within a few months."_

"Sasuke is also a part of his conspiracy?" Sarutobi asked in more shock.

"_Ah, yes. How goes dear Sasuke-kun in Oto?"_

_Kimimaro took out a small device and laid it in front of Naruto. A holographic figure appeared above it. The smirking face of Uchiha Sasuke appeared. "I thought I sensed your chakra earlier. So it is true. You are back."_

"_I'm back and with a vengeance. The deities couldn't hold me and Hell itself denied me access. As of now, no one can stop me."_

"He is truly arrogant." Tobirama said with disgust.

"_Oh," Sasuke mused with a raised brow. "So those…people from the afterlife cannot send more pawns after you? I'm pretty sure that they are listening to our conversation right now so that they are sure that you don't try anything funny right after coming back."_

"_Oh, don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I know that they are listening to us right now. That's why it is time for me to reveal my…trump card in ensuring our…isolation."_

"What does he mean by that?"

_Naruto held up his gripped left fist. "Right here, I have but two of my prized possessions." Sasuke activated his Sharingan to look at his hand, widened his eyes, and smirked at him in respect. The rest looked confused._

"_Umm…Naruto-sama," an armored teen with blond hair and green eyes said with uncertainty. "We can't see anything."_

"_Oops. I forgot to remove the illusion."_

Immediately, bright lights appeared behind Minato and Reio. The lights revealed two girls of apparently same age. The girl behind Minato had brown hair, brown eyes, and two rectangular marks on her cheeks. The girl behind Reio had black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and a zanpakuto at her back. Both looked aghast and horrified.

"Rin, what's going on?" Minato asked.

"Setsuna, is something wrong," Reio queried.

"It's terrible, sensei/tou-sama," the two girls chorused. "Narumi-chan/Konoka-chan exploded in smoke!" That got all of their attention. "We were just playing with her when she just…exploded in a shower of glass! We looked everywhere for her but we can't! We can't even sense her presence!"

Shinji's eyes widened as he turned back to Naruto's smirking form. "DAMN IT!"

_Naruto coldly whispered, "Kai." The area around his clenched fist shattered and revealed two girls. The first girl was a redhead with blonde highlights and bright blue eyes. The second girl was a black-haired girl with brown eyes. Both had their hands behind their backs, a gag on their mouths, and a collar on their necks that was connected to a chain, which is wrapped around Naruto's hand._

"NO!" Kushina cried.

"_Gathered friends, Sasuke-kun, I present Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi, second child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and Oshitsu Konoka, second daughter of the Reio himself." Everyone was silent in shock. "You must be wondering. How did I do it? How did I manage to fool such high-level ninjas as my mother and father and even the great Reio himself to be able to pluck their beloved daughters right under their noses? It's a truly interesting tale. I'll keep it simple. When I used my time-travel jutsu, I arrived obviously at a time way before the birth of mommy and daddy dearest and when the Royal Guards were still under the employment of the same organization I was in before now. I used the special ability of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to its fullest potential and learned everything I could about the place I was in. I learned of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the Living World in that manner. But the deceased shinobi were in none of those three and the knowledge of the deities still escapes me so I resolved to…keep an eye for any possible information. That was when I created observation cells, which are easily applied through a simple touch. Using millions of my clones as mediums, I solidified their forms and miniaturized them into the size of cells and implanted them to every useful source of information I could have. Every captain, every lieutenant, everyone was not safe from it. Then, specific Shinigami were promoted to Royal Guards and it finally gave me information on the Royal Family. It was only a matter of time before Minato and Kushina were born and that was where I implanted the cells onto their souls too. When they died, they moved onto a shinobi-only dimension, courtesy of the Rikudou Sennin. Of course, I used the information given to me to create a layout of their two bases of operations and it allowed me to find weaknesses in them. I had some of these observation cells revert into their original forms, substitute these two for two hidden clones using a specialized, Kyuubi-enhanced genjutsu, seal them for safe-keeping through a conjoined containment seal attached to myself, and return back into their cellular forms."_

"So he's always known about the secrets of the Oken and the Royal Guards," Kirinji Tenjiro sneered angrily.

"So he's put these observation cells into us, Kirio-san," Shutara muttered, though there was a slight underlying tone of annoyance and rage. "We were the most recent of the Royal Guard to be promoted; we didn't even notice it."

"_Do you see now, my friends?" Naruto said with a smirk as he unceremoniously dropped the two girls to the floor. "These two are just the opening salvo to making them feel despair at leaving their precious daughters in the hands of a, ahem, 'madman'. They cannot even do anything about it. You see, if I sense any familiar energy signature enter this dimension, well, let's just say I cannot be held responsible for what happens afterwards. Even _my_ grip is not that strong towards my people. Who knows? I might…slip up and accidentally let them go to a band of slavers."_

Finally, Ichigo's patience has reached its end. For a long time, he's naively wanted to see if Aizen…if Naruto can be reasoned with. He wanted to be the rival that Ichigo somehow knew Naruto wanted. But now, seeing him holding those two technically _young_ girls is the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. He can practically imagine what Naruto's parents and the Royal Family is feeling right now. After all, Naruto put his friends in danger once. It wouldn't be much a stretch to imagine what Ichigo would feel if Karin and Yuzu are in his hands instead of Konoka and Narumi. This he swore with every fiber of his soul. He will kill Naruto! The moment the prophecy is fulfilled and he is open and beyond the reach of his hostages, he will beat him to near death. He will make Naruto wish he didn't even lay his hands on those two!

_Naruto gave a pleased groan as he said, "Oh…I can _feel_ your anger. The hate is _swelling_ in you now. Come then. If you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me! Live a life full of hatred for me. Hate. Hate away and cling to whatever shred of peace you have left. And finally, when you have the eyes to combat mine, come before me!"_

_Sasuke gave a very cold smirk and said, "Spoken like a true heartless bastard."_

"Damn you, brat," Grimmjow snarled. "Damn you to hell!"

"_You are all ignorant of my potential. This," he placed a palm on his chest, "sealing of yours will mean little difference in the long run…for now…the scourging of this land…begins."_

_Naruto laughed. He laughed a very cold laugh that somehow reached even the very courtroom filled with people that were spying on him._

* * *

So that was the end of yet another story that I made.

This one just came to mind out of every other story and I couldn't resist.

His plan may be farfetched but, hey, this is motherfucking Aizen we're talking about. Everything he does is supposed to be farfetched. Heck, he could even outman Chuck Norris in jokes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Machinations of Love and Peace

* * *

_N.U. Journal Entry #62_

_Those Konoha fools are in over their heads. I did nothing to them today and, yet, look at what they wrought. My room is in ruins, my food is scattered across the kitchen floor, and my writing supplies are in chaos on my desk. Tch, apparently, they think themselves so high and mighty that they can invade on another's privacy at their whim. Or is it maybe because I am the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? They're fools, the lot of them. _

_Father, what were you thinking when you gave into your idealism and sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in me? Were you hoping that they would give me an easy life? Such thinking is naïve, befitting that of a child's. And mother, where was your voice in all this? Surely, as a mother, you wouldn't have agreed to the sealing of a Bijuu inside your only son, the son who has not yet even lasted a day in this world?_

_These people care nothing for your wishes, father. They only care for your power. They revere you as the Yondaime Hokage and your fighting prowess so greatly but they doubt your sealing expertise. What, do they believe themselves to have greater knowledge of sealing than you do, one of the greatest fuinjutsu experts of the world? Whatever the foolish reason, it is both amusing and annoying._

_But do not fret, old village. I am above all you ants and gnats, with your laughable delusions and limited mindsets. I have tremendous amounts of patience for trivial matters. However, I suggest you change your ways soon. Everyone's patience has a limit, even a king's._

_Even a god's' patience can't last forever._

* * *

Present – Divine Courtroom

"Reio," Rikudou started, "this is now a critical time. With those two in his grasp, it made him untouchable. Let us prepare our armies for war. Naruto will undoubtedly raise his own in that world. We will need all the help we would get." He turned to the people gathered in the courtroom and said, "All of you, listen up. Despite your righteous anger at Uzumaki Naruto, you must rein in that anger. He will, can, and did use it against some of you. Instead, we will use this opportunity to prepare ourselves. Inevitably, he will regain his power and his vengeance will eventually be upon us. We will not let that happen. As long as he remains in that world, we can use that time to strengthen our own forces. Master your arts. Hone your skills. Sharpen your weapons. Do whatever it takes to get ready for whenever Naruto shall come and attack us." He slammed his staff on the ground, creating a shockwave. "This is by the order of the Rikudou Sennin! We gods and our people have not fallen to any crusades or challenges forced upon us by anyone and will not fall now! GO!"

Shinobi World

By their lord's command, Kaguya Kimimaro and Temujin put the two girls into the dungeons and locked the doors behind them.

Immediately, the gags on their mouths and their bindings were released. The collars remained, though.

Narumi and Konoka spent the first few hours of being free sobbing quietly, with only each other as a companion.

Their tears were less for their predicament and more for the being known as Uzumaki Naruto.

They heard stories about him from reliable sources.

Narumi heard from her parents how her big brother was a big hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay with the seal. She also heard from Sarutobi Hiruzen how Naruto did tremendous and wondrous deeds in various missions with his team, some of them being the Nami no Kuni mission, the Takigakure mission, and the Yuki no Kuni mission.

Konoka, on the other hand, received information about the boy from watching him via live feed. And what she saw made him attractive in her eyes. His face was mightily handsome for his age and his actions across the land gained him some brownie points for her.

So now, the two girls' main question is this.

Is this the same boy whom they came to respect, admire, and, to an extent, crush on?

Denial sets in and they tell themselves that it is not. Whoever this person is, it is not Uzumaki Naruto.

Anger comes next. How dare this _monster_ take Naruto's place?

Bargaining then arrives. They would give anything just to bring the old Naruto back.

Depression soon bleeds into them. Then again, there's also the possibility that he _might be_ Naruto, only far more different…or the fact that Naruto might not come back, no matter what they would do.

Acceptance finally grips them. Most likely, the person who took them captive _is_ the same Uzumaki Naruto that they desired and it is very unlikely that he would return.

That thought doesn't console them one bit.

"Hi," a cheerful, female voice exclaimed, making them jump. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"Wh-who are you?" Narumi asked.

"Well…we're also captives of that Naruto guy. It's been a long time since he's last put someone in here."

"Behave, will you," another female voice softly commanded. "These two are distraught about something and needs comfort."

"I agree," a rough male voice from the corner joined in. "Besides, I want to get some sleep."

"Come now, darling," yet another female voice said from beside the man. "There's no need to be grumpy to our new fellow companions."

"Tch, I can't help it! It sucks that I was killed by that Hollow! It's even worse that I was captured and brought here by the bastard! To make things absolutely the worst, we can't break free from this place, even with all of us unleashing all of our powers. Whatever this barrier is, it's made of tough material." The woman sighed.

"U-um," Konoka meekly asked, "I'm afraid that we still don't know you. May we have your names please? I'm Oshitsu Konoka of the Royal Family and this is Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi-"

Shock and rage were apparent in the dungeon. "THE BASTARD HAS THE NERVE TO KIDNAP THE ROYAL PRINCESS," the man shouted.

"Enough!" A more mature female voice spoke from the other corner. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that she is here and, like us, has her fate in Naruto's hands."

"I really will kill him."

With Naruto

"Well, what are your thoughts, Mia-kun," Naruto asked the girl seated by the computer. She had long red hair and dark eyes. Her attire was a purple, sleeveless kimono with yellow trimmings held by a white obi and a short, white skirt.

"It is as you told me, Naruto-sama. The seal on your chest is designed to hold your powers back and keep you from unleashing all of it. And again, as you told me, the seal is using the orb on your chest as the main conduit. It is dependent on the orb's power to fuel the seal's ability to bind your strength. The more power the orb has, the more powerful the seal is."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Thank you." He put a hand on her chin and tilted her head up to face him. Her face flushed as she stared at him. He slowly inched towards her face and met his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he separated from her after a few seconds.

As he left the lab, she held a glazed look on her face as she softly mumbled, "Thank you very much, master…"

Naruto wandered along the halls of the tower, dwelling on the seal. They did their research on the Hogyoku well. That power is comparable to that of gods and demons. That is how he managed to gain that destructive power that matched Kurosaki Ichigo's. But even that power is incomplete.

Had he gone all-out against Kurosaki Ichigo, using the Kyuubi's chakra, Kyoka Suigetsu's abilities, and the Hogyoku's power, the boy would not have lasted even ten seconds, even with the power of his Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.

But there lies the problem, the three-way debate/argument as to who will Naruto depend on the most. As his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu was already possessive of him and wanted him to solely rely on her. The Hogyoku was an equally possessive and greatly jealous being of him. Kyuubi felt that there is only one place in his subconscious for the title of Naruto's source of power.

Thus, each of them created roadblocks for each other. Kyoka Suigetsu used several powerful Shinigami Bakudo on Kyuubi alongside a genjutsu of binding; Kyuubi blocked off any access to Naruto and his seal from Hogyoku, preventing the orb to get even stronger through Naruto; and Hogyoku slowly weakened Kyoka Suigetsu, which culminated fully during his transformations into that horrid butterfly monster.

Unfortunately, as he is constantly planning during his rule as Aizen Sousuke, he never had the chance to deal with those three. After one particular spat that finally made Naruto reach his limit, he decided that enough was enough. That was when he planned his own defeat at the hands of the unusual human, Kurosaki Ichigo, and to punish those three at the same time. It wasn't difficult to wash his hands of that dimension. It had served its purpose and he has no longer any use for it or the people within.

He gave Ichigo the means to defeat him by destroying the Kototsu. Of course, Gin never suspected a thing, assuming that he wanted to take his time going through the Dangai and not be chased by that infernal machine. He then allowed himself to chase those humans around for both amusement and time, amusement at seeing them scurry around like mice and time for Gin to deal with Matsumoto Rangiku and get back to him. That was when he would, ahem, _carelessly_ let his guard down enough for Gin to have his pathetic attempt at revenge.

Then, as expected, Gin would take the Hogyoku from his chest. That would serve to punish the orb for disobedience to him by being separated from the beloved master. And again, as expected, the Hogyoku would try to get back to him. He expected that apology given to him as soon as they reunited. He spoke nothing.

Having known about Gin's Bankai under his very nose, he expected the silver-haired man to plant the poison on him. He redirected that pain to the seal, thereby transmitting that pain to Kyuubi, the next punishment. That would force both Kyuubi and Hogyoku to work together to neutralize the poison (thus, ending the pain), reconstruct the damage to his body, and make him evolve even further to defeat the traitor.

That was when his supposed defeater arrived. Thus began the final phase of his plan. He too expected everything that followed. He knew about the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. How could he not? He has studied every Shinigami's zanpakuto, especially the sotaicho's and the Royal Guards'. How could he not know about Engetsu? As such, when he received word about Ichigo's zanpakuto being Zangetsu, he started to study that blade as well. Every spiritual aspect of Engetsu is mirrored by Zangetsu, even the familiar Getsuga Tensho. It would be fairly easy to calculate that the chances of Zangetsu having knowledge of the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is high.

Soon, they battled and battled and, as Naruto predicted, Ichigo grew to a higher level than he had at the time. The Hogyoku and the Kyuubi, begrudgingly working together, didn't like the fact that Ichigo was stronger than Naruto so they forced another transformation on him, into that weird form – even now Naruto considers that form as weird and unnecessary. The fight continued until Ichigo finally unleashed the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho. As the carrot-top slowly lost his powers, he felt Kyoka Suigetsu succumb to the Hogyoku's technique and finally fall, as shown by the disintegration of the blade. That is the third and final punishment.

As for the seal of Urahara Kisuke, he also expected it. He has become immortal, brought forth by the Hogyoku and the Kyuubi combined. There is no mortal way to kill him so he is to be sealed. When it was applied didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that Kisuke indeed put it on him. Centuries of deception allowed him to flawlessly act as though he did not expect it and neither Kisuke nor Ichigo suspected anything.

During his time on Muken was when he finally dealt with his warring triad. The Hogyoku was badly shaken by the experience of being separated from him. Kyuubi was weakened by the pain of Gin's poison. And Kyoka Suigetsu can barely move from the Hogyoku's weakening.

He forced all three to accept each other or he will deny them their existence. Obviously, they didn't like the fact that they are to work together but the idea that Naruto himself would deny their existence is even more terrifying. Luckily, throughout the course of his imprisonment, he felt some progress as to the relationship between the three of them. By the time the Vandenreich arrived, those three have become more than begrudging accomplices. They became a rather effective team, despite their differences.

It is thanks to that teamwork that Naruto can destroy this seal that binds his powers. Kyuubi despises seals. Kyoka Suigetsu hates that her master is weakened. The Hogyoku wants only Naruto to take that tremendous power, not anyone else, especially a seal that holds him back.

As Naruto entered his private room, he chuckled. This seal, no matter how powerful, would prove futile against the combined efforts of Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Yoko, Kyoka Suigetsu, and the Hogyoku. Once ensuring that the room is properly protected against sensors of any kind, he summoned four clones. The first clone had fuinjutsu markings on his right arm. The second had his right arm coated with the fox cloak. The third borrowed Kyoka Suigetsu and held it to Naruto's chest. The fourth had purplish energies surround his fist. The first two were at his front and the second two were at his back.

Naruto raised his hands high and closed his eyes as all four pounced on him. The seal was slammed onto his chest, the Kyuubi claw scratched his chest, the zanpakuto slashed across his chest, and the purple fist punched his chest.

The blond gritted his teeth as the seal shattered on his chest. He fell to the floor, out of breath, as the four clones dispelled. That would have been a bit more difficult if the seal had drawn on both Hogyoku and Kyuubi. But even then, breaking the seal is not impossible.

He stood up shakily and composed himself. It wouldn't do well to look uncivilized in front of his people.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door and raised a brow at the person before him.

It was one of his ANBU ninja. "What is it," Naruto asked. "You are well aware that I am not to be interrupted while I am in this room."

"Yes," the ANBU replied. "I am aware. However, you also told us to inform you either of an Akatsuki movement or of any potential threats to Uzushio."

"Speak then."

"I am here first to report about Akatsuki. Our informant in Sunagakure no Sato informed us that Akatsuki has begun to attack the jinchuuriki and have already captured Sabaku no Gaara. Those who apprehended him are Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of Suna."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Our patrol group encountered a slave camp by the forest near the shoreline of the mainland. They dealt with the slavers and rescued the slaves. They are brought back here and are currently being processed for any threats to Uzushio or its people." He paused. "However, there is also the fact that the slaves, all of whom are female, held a dead look in their eyes."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Take me to the slaves first. Then, we can discuss Akatsuki."

The ANBU asked nothing of his choices and simply obeyed. That is the first and foremost ironclad rule of Uzushiogakure under Naruto. Whatever he commands, everyone obeys. He has the brainpower beyond even that of a Nara's. He has a plan as to why he gave such orders.

There were a rare few who _questioned_ his orders but that was only because the orders he gave around them were either morally wrong or downright confusing.

As Naruto followed his subordinate to one of the med rooms, he raised his brows a fraction upon seeing most of the beds occupied by female slaves. His eyes roamed the room and he frowned upon affirming his ANBU's statements. Their eyes held no life. They lost the will to live.

"Naruto-sama," Mia started, walking towards him. "I hope this visit didn't break you away from your business."

"No," he replied. "It was no trouble at all." He held out his hand and Mia handed him her clipboard. He flipped through pages and frowned even more.

Mia started, "Every single one of them showed signs of forced intercourse and physical abuse and their minds shattered, contributing to their blank states. They don't react to women or men alike, despite the most likely reaction to the latter. They barely flinch on our syringes. And they simply look at us and stare without uttering a word. What would you have us do, my lord?"

Naruto handed back the clipboard and coldly stated, "If they indeed respond to no stimuli and exhibit no reaction to any treatment, then they are mentally dead; all that is left is for their bodies to follow. They have no use to me, whatsoever." He turned around and simply said, "Kill them."

Mia looked shocked but kept her mouth shut. Temujin and Kimimaro gave a sad bow and drew their respective weapons, so did the other ninjas present. However, there came a sudden outburst that surprised Naruto.

Every single slave suddenly gained life in their eyes started to panic. Some moved further back into their beds and fearfully looked at Naruto. Some went into a fetal position and cried. One of the remaining slaves jumped off of her bed and ran at Naruto, who made a subtle gesture to his ninjas not to do any action.

"NO," she screamed at his feet, "Please, no! Please don't kill us! We'll do whatever you want, just please spare us!"

"Interesting," Naruto said. He raised a brow and said, "Pray tell. Why should I not kill you?" Their reactions became worse. _I see. So they were trained to react violently to that word and become submissive to whoever said it. I wonder what would happen if I were to say the opposite_. "Very well, then, let them live.'" The girls slowly calmed down and revert to their blank states. "The words of life and death produce opposite reactions to these slaves. Upon the word of death, they return to life. When one speaks of life, they become dead." He cupped the face of the slave and said, "If all of you truly wish to stay alive, then you will do as I command. This is my village and I am its leader. Am I understood?" The girl softly nodded. "You and your companions will serve this village to the best of your abilities. Otherwise, you will all be killed."

Life returned to her eyes and she whimpered. "I-I understand, master. Wh-when do w-we begin, m-master?"

"As soon as possible," he replied. He stood up and frowned at her. "Let me make this clear to you and your friends. I am aware that you and I have a different understanding of servitude and abilities. And I am well aware of what you believe it to be. I will tell you this beforehand. I have no interest whatsoever in your carnal services. No matter how impressive your technique is, I have neither the need nor the greed for it. I can curb my desires whenever I so desire. And on the very rare chance that I must relieve myself, I already have a few women in mind to aid me in that. But, as I said, it is very rare and very few and far between." He gestured to the room. "Your experience with the slavers will not leave the confines of this room so only you slaves and my subordinates in this room know of your past. I will not tell you not to perform your sexual services. But neither will I tell you to do it. Those skills are yours to command and I cannot and will not move your hand. The same goes for these ninjas. If they feel the need for your services, they may do so under your consent, as befitting your skills. If either you or they don't wish it, then leave it at that. It is very simple."

All of the slaves' eyes were wide at him.

"However, what I _do_ expect from you all is excellence. Most of you are kunoichi of some village who gave you up to avoid any unpleasant situations and some of you are civilians. You will all do your duties as a kunoichi or a civilian that would benefit Uzushiogakure, regardless of status. That is the only thing I expect from every one of you."

"Um…" one slave spoke up. "What if we want to leave this village…what would you do with us?"

"If you desire to leave, then your memories of this place will be erased, alongside anything that would relate to it in any form. In such a case, if only you desire to leave, you will not remember anything of Uzushio, of me, and of your comrades, since they are part of Uzushio's forces. Wondering where your friends are will only cause you to return here in the same confused state as you were earlier."

He turned around and said, "Mia-kun, I want you to perform a checkup of all these slaves and determine the proper training and education regiment for each of them. Temujin-kun, Kimimaro-kun, you are to ensure that none of them stray too far from the med center before they are checked off." All three nodded. "Am I clear?" He said this to the slaves, all of whom gave signs of confirmation. Then, he left the room.

He walked over to the roof and stood at the balcony. Now it is time to focus on Akatsuki. He put a hand on his chin in thought. He has yet to have all the pieces on his board for him to make a big move.

If he was in his sealed form, with his powers as a Captain only, he would eventually be defeated. These S-Rank ninjas have powers easily comparable to that of Captains, perhaps even more than the Captains.

Also, by comparison, every single member of Akatsuki has better daily teamwork and camaraderie than any of the Captains of Soul Society.

Yamamoto isn't one for actively joining fights unless dealing with the major threats, which he acts upon alone. Soifon feels that having an ally or companion on every mission would slow her down…except when that teammate is Shihoin Yoruichi or if only one mission requires it. Gin is downright creepy to everyone, period. Unohana is more inclined to being a field medic than when she was Unohana Yachiru, her old life of which she finds no interest in allies. Aizen…well…need he say more? Byakuya has too much pride to accept any ally on an everyday mission; at the very least, he accepts an ally at any one moment and dismisses any alliances later. Tosen is the most inclined to accept any gestures of alliance, but even that would have an apparent lack of conversation, as he focuses more on a mission. Komamura is also another Captain most inclined to accept any alliance but he is much like Byakuya in a sense that he would rather accept an alliance on only one moment and dismisses it afterwards. Zaraki Kenpachi would rather handle shit by himself than take a partner, other than his omnipresent lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru. Then, there's Mayuri, who is also pretty self-explanatory. The only pair who can work together well and can manage to be on a day-to-day mission easily is the pair of Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro.

On the other hand, Deidara and Sasori may have differing views on art but they know how to focus on the mission. The same goes for Hidan and Kakuzu, the most argument-prone team. Even while arguing, they still cover each other's asses. Itachi and Kisame are on a more formal basis but even they have great teamwork. If the lackeys' have great teamwork, what does that say about the leader? The one known as Pain (or god, pft, foolish) and his subordinate (his Angel) have one of the best teamwork essentials ever.

That's why it was inadvisable for him to take Akatsuki head-on with his weakened powers. He has to deal with team attacks more often than he would have when he faced the Captains above the fake Karakura Town.

However, now, with his powers unsealed and fully operational, even if the leader was to join the fight, Akatsuki would lose against the combined might of his powers. But that would defeat his ultimate plan. What is his ultimate plan?

Now, now, that would be telling.

For now, he would expect Konoha to send reinforcements to attempt to mend whatever ties were broken. Either he would send some ninjas to the battleground to survey the situation…or he would just do it himself.

…it's decided. He would go himself. His choices were severely limited anyway. Most of his ninjas were considered gone from this world and would raise question if they were to return.

Besides, this would provide a good opportunity for him to see if there's any change to this place.

Sunagakure

Hatake Kakashi is a trickier and more cunning man than most would actually admit or notice. Most would deem him as a lazy and chronically late pervert who reads Icha Icha. But only a rare few can actually see that it is all a mask, a mask that hides more than his face mask could, alongside his full-time Icha Icha reading. That mask hides his regret, his despair, and his shattered pride.

They are all for the deaths of his comrades, his friends, his…loved ones. And despite their deaths being a long time ago, his sadness still remains.

Obito's death was beyond his control, no matter how much he denied it. He and his teammates were as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of battle-hardened shinobi.

The blame for Rin's death was on no one, and especially not on Kakashi. She threw herself into the Raikiri-coated arm, killing her, willingly. She was forced into the role of jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and was designed to destroy Konoha once she was within its walls, a fate she would rather exchange with death than accept.

His sensei's and his wife's deaths are way beyond his control. What would he have to be responsible for? That was the battle between a Kage and a Bijuu. What could a very young jonin have accomplished?

That's why he hides behind the Icha Icha. Other than liking the smut the book has, it hides his despair from everyone else, only adopting his lazy mask when bringing it down to talk to someone.

But those all pale to his deepest regret, his greatest despair, and his utterly shattered pride, the death that he really could have stopped but didn't: the death of his student, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto.

Now _that_ is a death that he surely feels responsible. How could he not? Naruto was his student. He was given to his care and he denied the boy that. And it was all because he decided to play the subtle game of favorites. He focused more on Sasuke than Naruto, whom he gave off to Ebisu, who, in turn, gave him to Jiraiya.

When Naruto was called to be executed, he should have done something! Stop it. Protest it. Anything would do. But he didn't! WHY? Why didn't he stop the execution of his student? Something seemed to stop him. What was it? Perhaps it was the fear of dying alongside his student. Perhaps it was the fear that it would do nothing in the long run. Whatever it was, it caused him to hesitate.

When that blade was thrust into Naruto's chest, Kakashi felt it too. He was directly responsible for Naruto and he blew it. He hadn't left his room for weeks.

At that point, he doubted he could face his teammates, his mother, his father, his sensei, his sensei's wife, and especially his student without breaking down in tears.

He gave his resignation as jonin sensei after that. He doesn't deserve that title. His comrades, his friends, his loved ones would be so ashamed of him.

But that doesn't mean he gave up on taking missions. He may not be a sensei but he is still a jonin and a former ANBU. He is a shinobi of Konohagakure and as such is required to go on missions.

This mission is more important than the rest. This includes a jinchuuriki, a target of the group Akatsuki. Kakashi wanted to do whatever he could to repent so he would start with people who are in the same boat as Naruto.

Naruto is a jinchuuriki and, as such, Kakashi will protect those like him.

That is why he took this mission, despite having no experience or attachments whatsoever with Sunagakure, other than the Chuunin Exam fiasco. He will rescue the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, from Akatsuki. He is not only a jinchuuriki but also a comrade of Naruto. And, as he adopted Naruto's ideal and ninja after he died, any comrade of Naruto's is a comrade of Kakashi.

Right now, as per ninja group 'law' of sorts, Kakashi has three other members in his group. The first is Haruno Sakura.

She is now the apprentice of one Senju Tsunade. She too was distraught over the loss of two close friends and comrades, her crush Uchiha Sasuke and teammate Uzumaki Naruto. Physically assaultive as she was, she didn't want Naruto to die. But it did happen and she too felt responsible since she was the one who pleaded to Naruto about bringing Sasuke back. Thus, she went over to Tsunade and begged to be her apprentice, so as to be stronger for her lost friends.

The second teammate is none other than Senju Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. She was sent with the group as a secondary medic to the ill Kankuro.

Again, much like with Sakura, she is also depressed about Naruto's death. He was the one who changed her mentor for the better. He was also the one who brightened up the Kage Tower whenever he barged in the office and shouted out 'Baa-chan,' only to be hit hard in the head later. She came to saw the little tyke as a little brother. So, obviously, seeing that little brother be killed would be awfully traumatizing.

The third and last teammate is the Inuzuka heiress, Inuzuka Hana and her trio of loyal ninken.

While not as emotionally close to Naruto as her three other teammates are, she is still affected by Naruto's death. On her rather humorous side, he did kick Kiba's ass in the Chuunin exams where the Inuzuka boy was acting too arrogant for his own good. The fart was added in for good measure. But she digresses. On the more serious side, however, that is where she is solemn. The members of the Inuzuka clan are well-known for their sense of loyalty to family, second only to the tie between the Uzumaki and Senju. And much like the other two, Inuzuka are very loyal to the village. Naruto is one such epitome of loyalty to the village. Despite the pain he's faced throughout his childhood, the boy remained faithful to the village that scorned him.

That earned him some good points on the Inuzuka book. So it would only be natural for them to be horrified that Konoha would pay such fervent loyalty with betrayal. Loathsome as it may be, the Inuzuka put aside the young lad's pain because since he's still a civilian and they are mostly a clan of ninjas, they cannot interfere in the affairs of civilians. But putting the boy to death because of failure in a mission is too much!

And yet, like Kakashi, they didn't. They couldn't. Something held their tongues back. And that is what haunts them: for them to be hypocritical to believe so much on loyalty, only to stay aside as one of the most loyal ninjas is killed because of a petty reason.

Right now, Sakura and Shizune are treating Kankuro. Hana was discussing something with Temari. Kakashi was then left to read his book.

In the end, Kankuro was treated with a special bonus of creating some antidotes for such a poison, Temari gave Hana some of Gaara's special sand, and Kakashi just finished two chapters. This mission is going great so far!

Now, the quartet is getting ready to head out to Akatsuki. They were stopped by Temari, who wanted to join them. Unfortunately, she couldn't, since, as the last relative of the Kazekage, she must remain to maintain the peace of the village. Fortunately, the elder who tried to attack Kakashi earlier, Chiyo, joined up. Whoever said that the old cannot fight is in for a big surprise.

In another place

Naruto smirked as the unconscious forms of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame lay before him. This is almost getting too easy. With the energy-masking cloak he acquired from Urahara Kisuke, it was child's play getting past their guard and knocking them out.

Hmm, maybe he should amuse himself by downgrading his arsenal and abilities. Within him, he felt his triad rumble in protest. _Hey_, he countered, _note that I said _my_ arsenal and _my_ abilities. I never said anything about any of yours. _The protests still remained, although lessened.

Now, back to business, one may ask. How can Naruto then cover up this interference when these two regain consciousness and report to their leader?

It's simple. He will utilize the studies he conducted with the Yamanaka and the zanpakuto. He will use a Yamanaka technique and bring himself, alongside his spirit companion, into their minds. Then, he would input whatever he wanted them to output using false experiences through Kyoka Suigetsu, be it the battle outcome, the battle itself, even the people involved in the battle.

Now begins the next phase. He would stall the group's advances. He needs the Shukaku extracted from Gaara for his ultimate plan and it cannot be fulfilled if the people intent on saving him is headed towards them at high speed without obstacles.

Besides, he did his research on stolen and copied notes from Chiyo's office. Now, the old woman is not the only one who knows a Tensei Ninjutsu.

He created a clone and transformed both himself and his clone into their respective Akatsuki member. The original Naruto went as Itachi, who would deal with Kakashi's group, and the clone went as Kisame, who would deal with Maito Gai's group on the other end. Kyoka Suigetsu was connected to him and the clone. Thus, both of them can use her powers like normal. It wouldn't be confusing if they were to use swords. Kisame uses swords all the time and Itachi hadn't turned in his blade during his ANBU days.

Now, it is time for a big show.

With Kakashi

The group slowed to a halt when a figure slowly met their sights in the clearing beyond the forest.

Kakashi muttered darkly, "Uchiha Itachi."

"Kakashi-san," Itachi replied monotonously. "It has been some time, much like you two, Shizune-san, Hana-san. And I see that Sasuke's third teammate is here, along with one of Suna's elders. To what do I owe this honor, I presume?"

Hana snarled, as did her three dogs. "Don't play dumb with us, Uchiha! We're here to rescue the Kazekage!"

"Ah, yes, Sabaku no Gaara," Itachi closed his eyes. "I wonder what brought on this…urge. I heard that Sunagakure cut off all ties with Konohagakure ever since you executed Naruto-kun."

"I don't know about the others," Kakashi interrupted, "but I'm doing this for Naruto. Gaara is Naruto's friend and I'd be damned if he fell to the same fate."

Sakura's and Shizune's eyes burned brightly with determination. Hana's features became more primal.

"I see. So you do it for the one you betrayed." Itachi's eyes snapped open to reveal his Sharingan. "Very well," he said. "I shall test that resolve." He revealed a sight that Kakashi hasn't seen since the massacre.

"So you still have your ANBU blade. I thought you would have discarded anything of Konoha."

"That is your assumption. I still hold this blade because it is a grim reminder of that night, the night I slew my clan." He looked at his sword, and felt the stare of others at it. He softly whispered, "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu." His whisper was too soft for Hana to hear.

Kakashi watched as Itachi looked at his blade, which glinted brightly in the sun. Lowering the blade, Itachi said, "Come."

"Gladly," Hana exclaimed as she and her three companions charged at him. She shouted, "GATSUGA!" The four of them spun around and appeared as tornadoes towards Itachi.

As the four hit Itachi, they were suddenly bombarded with the vision of crows. When the crows vanished, Hana was greeted to the sight of her three fallen dogs and the beaten Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura, and Chiyo.

"What? How did I get caught?"

"You were careless," Itachi's voice echoed as the crows reformed to three sides surrounding her. "One rule of shinobi combat, do not get reckless. One rule of fighting genjutsu users, do not be alone."

"Damn it!" She threw shuriken at the three Itachis but they all reformed into crows. She tried to break the genjutsu solo but something stopped her.

The crows started zooming towards Hana and she, in instinct, covered herself from the onslaught. The crows turned into a number of shuriken and bombarded her.

"_Why do you always get mom's approval," _Kiba's voice appeared out of nowhere. Hana looked down and saw the angry face of her little brother emerging from her flak jacket. Kiba snarled, _"Why do you always have to be Miss Perfect?!"_

Another face emerged from her right shoulder and it was the face of her mother, her face twisted with disgust. _"You are a disgrace to the clan. You do not have what it takes to be a proper Inuzuka."_

"_You mean nothing to me," _a gravelly voice spoke. She raised her left hand, where the aqua green eye of Sabaku no Gaara glared at her. _"You are all nothing without Naruto. You need him and you threw him away."_

She felt the left side of her face peel off and her horrification grew upon seeing the dead face of Uzumaki Naruto. Blood was pooling from his mouth, his eyes were bloodshot, and his face was pale white. His red eye went over to her side. _"Perhaps I should kill you too, along with your clan. You and your clan, which was supposed to emphasize loyalty, did nothing during my execution, much like the other clans. And like those other clans, you will DIE!"_

_Help me_, Hana thought desperately. This was too much for her. Seeing her little brother and mother look at her with so much hate is too much. Seeing the eye of Gaara admonish her for something a whole village did added onto that. But seeing the dead visage of the boy the village killed went past her breaking point.

Suddenly, reality returned and she was still standing where she was earlier, with Sakura and Shizune releasing her from her genjutsu. "Th-thank you," she softly sniffed. The three Haimaru brothers gave a soft, concerned whine.

"The Uchiha are truly dangerous," Chiyo said. "He hasn't even moved from his spot and yet he incapacitated one of our own."

"Do not underestimate the Uchiha," Itachi coldly stated, "Especially one who mastered the Sharingan."

With Gai

Kisame grinned at his opponents. "I can't believe I get to fight you again."

"Uh…who are you again," Gai asked.

The Kiri missing-nin sighed. He then pointed the large weapon at him. "Either way, you will all die before me." He then softly whispered, "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu." His practice with whispering softly was to an extent that Neji can't read his lips.

Samehada vibrated wildly and Kisame grinned. "Samehada agrees. Let's go!"

Later

Neji, Tenten, and Lee are now in the clutches of three Kisame clones and Gai was left to fight Kisame alone. Thankfully, Neji managed to escape and free his teammates, just as Gai defeated Kisame with his Asa Kujaku.

According to his plan, the clone masquerading as Kisame would substitute with the one who was supposed to be the puppet. Kyoka Suigetsu would help in preventing them from noticing the switch.

With Itachi, Hana has immobilized him with her three dogs and Kakashi was ready for the kill. In his right hand was the legendary Rasengan combined with Raiton jutsu. The new technique featured a larger Rasengan with wisps of lightning emanating from a tip at the front, spinning at high velocity all the way to the back.

It took Kakashi quite a while to master it but thanks to the Kage Bunshin and a whole lotta chakra pills, he managed to create the first ever elemental Rasengan. His eyes glinted in the sunlight as he shouted, "Raiton: Rasenraiu (Lightning Release: Bolt of Spiral Lightning)!"

Using Kyoka Suigetsu, Naruto switched with the other puppet and watched from a distance as the technique pierced the puppet's chest to the heart and sent the puppet spinning away afterwards.

Naruto gave an approving nod. _Be proud, Hatake Kakashi, for you have become the first living ninja to infuse an element to a Rasengan. _He smirked. _You would be an interesting opponent in the future._

Timeskip

Kakashi's team and Gai's team met up in front of a large boulder in-between a valley. The boulder itself was only adorned with one paper seal.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

Gai enthusiastically exclaimed, "YOSH! Kakashi, you arrived before me! You have won our race!"

Kakashi deadpanned. _I didn't even know you were our reinforcements. How could I possibly know that this is a race?_

"Anyway, this is where the scent ends. Neji," he looked at the stoic Hyuuga, "use your Byakugan. See what is inside."

The recently-promoted jonin took a deep breath and said, "Byakugan!" Veins bulged from his eyes as he now could see within the cave formation. He gave a small gasp at what he saw. "What is that?"

"What did you see," Tenten asked.

"It's…a statue of some kind…. It has many eyes and its open mouth is exuding chakra into a big cloud in front of it. Its two hands are uprooted and have its ten fingers pointed upward, some of which are occupied by people. And inside the chakra cloud is the Kazekage."

Sakura exclaimed, "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get in there!" She ran towards the boulder and punched it with all her might. The surface shook wildly but didn't crumble.

"That didn't work as planned," Chiyo commented dryly. "That seal on the boulder must be protecting it. It's a Gofu Kekkai, a Five-Seal Barrier. That means there are four places where seals like this are placed. It protects anything within that space. Hyuga, where are those four seals?"

Neji looked annoyed at being ordered but complied. He found them all and announced their places. Gai's team was sent to deal with them and Kakashi's team awaited the signal.

As soon as they did, Sakura tried it again and this time, the boulder shattered.

Kakashi's team entered the cave and was shocked upon seeing what's inside.

The first was a blond man with the left bang hanging over its respective side. The second was a hunched-over man with five weird spikes protruding from the head and a cloth mouth-guard.

The blond was seated over the fallen form of the Godaime Kazekage. He smirked. "That took too long! We already extracted the Ichibi from this guy! You're too late!"

Kakashi's eyes darkened. He was too late. He failed in his first ever mission that he vowed he wouldn't fail. Damn it all to hell.

Well, if he failed to save Gaara, he wouldn't fail in ensuring that these two die the most horrible deaths.

It seems only fair. A jinchuuriki is worth a Kage or two. Kages are generally S-Rank ninjas and since Akatsuki is a group composed of it, one would say that a jinchuuriki is worth an Akatsuki subordinate or two.

Kakashi slowly released his Killing Intent and glared at the Akatsuki duo.

These two killed Naruto's friend and Kakashi would be damned if he didn't avenge him.

For that is his nindo, his ninja way.

Above the mouth of the cave, Naruto gave a dark smirk. That's right. Let the villages deal with Akatsuki. It not only would weaken either or both sides, it would also give Naruto some new information as to what is now dealing with.

After all, in a world such as his, information is more important than life.

* * *

That ends the new chapter.

I'm sorry if this took so long. University is taking some toll on me, alongside my part-time work.

But I'll try to catch up.


End file.
